wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Hater's Theme
"Lord Hater's Theme" is Lord Hater's theme song first heard in "The Prisoner" and heard instrumentally throughout the series. The full song is heard in a Disney XD promo for the show. It is sung by Andy Bean using a falsetto heavy metal rocker voice. Multiple versions of the song are heard throughout the series. Lyrics Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning? HATER!!! Who's really insecure and wishes he had a girlfriend Videos himself lifting weights in his bedroom? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff? HATER!!! Yeah! Evil scary villain nasty guy number one. You better run! HATER!!! Versions Heard In The Showstopper Who conquers any planet with a wave of his hand? Whose crushing rocks souls, with his all-Watchdog band? Whose never ending tour is never gonna end? I say, Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!) Who wants to rock it till' love comes a-knockin'? HATER!!! Who's just jealous and doesn't know what he's talking about? PEEPERS!!! Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! Who's gonna catch me when I leap off the sta-a-age? THE CROWD! (All right! Here I come everybody! Whoo!) Skullship! Laser beams! Conquered planets! Rockstar dreams! Lightning powers! Into flames! Evil lady! Love and fame! (Whoa!) Stupid Peepers! Stupid horse! I'm the greatest! You're the worst! (OW!) Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning? HATER!!! Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff? HATER!!! Who's really happy that his friends all support him? HATER!!! Who's maybe found love and is on the path to becoming a good guy? HATER!!! Who tries to conquer and rule just cause' he wants to be cool? Who pushes and shoves just cause' he wants to be loved? Who likes a lady villain wants to show her he's willin'? I said, Who insecure and lonely? Your sensitive puppy-loving one and only! HATER!!! HATER!!! HATER!!! Continuity *The song is heard often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it is heard in are: **'The Prisoner': Is heard while Lord Hater is sharpening a sword in his torture room. It is also heard as elevator music during the food court scene. **'The Little Guy': A lullaby version is heard whenever someone on Lord Hater's ship is sleeping. **'The Bounty': An 8-bit version is used as the music for Lord Hater's video game. Later, a piano version plays when Peepers thinks Lord Hater learned his lesson. **'The Nice Guy': It is heard while the "Back in 5 minutes" sign is shown. **'The Day': Is heard while Sylvia and Peepers are in the elevator. **'The Brainstorm': During the end credits, the song is parodied as "Who is the universe's loneliest evildoer?" **'The Gift 2: The Giftening': The elevator music version is heard when Hater leaves the conference room. **'The Date' - Heard instrumentally while Hater celebrates his life as a bachelor. A big band version is also heard when Hater introduces himself to the disguised Sylvia. **'The Buddies' - The Hawaiian version is heard instrumentally when Hater and Wander are under their shelter and a single snowflake falls. **'The Liar' - The Hawaiian version is heard instrumentally throughout the animatic. **'The Theme Song' - Wander sings the theme song during Hater's speech, and then Hater poorly attempts to do his own version, but cannot find the right chord on his guitar. **'The Greater Hater' - Heard instrumentally when Hater talks about going to see the new villain. **'The Big Day' - Heard instrumentally during the ad for "Boomapalooza". **'The Axe' - Throughout the montage of Lord Hater taking over Sourdough's planets. A second verse is introduced here. **"The Cool Guy" - Hater sings this while planning his invasion with Peepers. **'The Show Stopper' - Performed by Hater, Wander, and the Watchdogs throughout the entire episode, hoping to get the attention of Lord Dominator. *The "All right!" part is heard in "The Greatest", "The Brainstorm" and "The Void", and is used for the shortened version of the Wander Over Yonder Main Title. Songwriter *Andy Bean ASCAP Work #886440612 Category:Songs sung by Andy Bean Category:Promotional Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs